<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Consequences of Lila Rossi by yourfriendlyamateurwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360866">The Consequences of Lila Rossi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyamateurwriter/pseuds/yourfriendlyamateurwriter'>yourfriendlyamateurwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Knows, Also Very Minor, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Redemption, Angst, Evil Lila Rossi, Lila Is Evil Incarnate, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lots of Angst, Major Character Dies, Mild Homophopia, One sided reveal, Read at Your Own Risk, Sabrina Raincomprix Bashing, So much angst, Swearing, THERE IS SELF-HARM, WARNING: Cutting/Self-Harm, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyamateurwriter/pseuds/yourfriendlyamateurwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila Rossi is much more than a simple high school bully.</p><p>TW: SELF-HARM IS VERY PROMINENT HERE! PLEASE DON’T LOOK AT THIS STORY IF YOU’RE TRIGGERED BY THAT AT ALL!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Consequences of Lila Rossi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuts. More cuts. Oh, look. Another cut.</p><p>A normal day for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Cutting herself, feeling the sharp hiss of the blade, seeing the blood ooze out, the panicky feeling rising up, her pushing it down again. Letting it bleed out, wearing a black jacket in-case it did bleed again. Putting on her earrings again, Tikki could not see this. No matter what happened. Tikki deserved better. Better than Marinette. She was worthless, stupid, ugly. She had been called it all. The only one that stuck out was “a disappointment.”</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>Lila, Alya and Sabrina cornered her in the girls' bathroom.</p><p>“Stop spreading lies,” Sabrina spat out.</p><p>“You’re just a jealous bitch,” Alya said, her voice practically laced with venom.</p><p>“I just wished you would stop being so mean to me,” Lila said with a cruel smile. None of the other girls noticed. The other two started insulting her. Marinette’s eyes had tears that were threatening to spill. Marinette sank down to the floor and closed her eyes.</p><p>“You’re worthless.” </p><p>“Disgusting.”</p><p>“Kill yourself. We would appreciate it.”</p><p>“Liar. Weirdo.”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Trash.”</p><p>“I thought you were better, Marinette,” Lila’s voice was sweet. Kind. Fake.</p><p>“Look at us when you speak!” Alya screamed in her face. Marinette opened her eyes. Her tears started streaming down her face.</p><p>“You’re a disappointment. No one here likes you. Who would like a pathetic nobody after all?” Alya said. It was a whisper. Meant only for Marinette. And Marinette heard it more than once. Every time, she looked in the mirror, or she looked at Alya. Or at Lila. Or at Sabrina. And especially, when she closed her eyes. Even for a second. She couldn’t escape it. There was one way. Death. But, she couldn’t. Not yet.</p><p>Alya stepped back. Lila had an evil grin. Sabrina told them something. Marinette tuned everything out after the disappointment line. Lila and Sabrina walked out. Alya lingered for a while. Before she walked out the door, she glanced at Marinette who was still on the floor. Her stone-cold face broke for a second, Marinette didn’t pay attention to which emotion she was expressing. Marinette was too busy looking at her backpack specifically the scissors that were sticking out. When Marinette looked at the door, Alya was long gone. Marinette sat there and looked at the scissors for minutes before she got up. She stood, grabbed the scissors, and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. Her eyes were red, so was her nose. Her arm was purple from Lila grabbing it and dragging her into the bathroom. Tikki was asleep in her locker so she hadn’t witnessed any of this nor would she. Her hand that had the scissors was raised. It slashed into her skin. Marinette saw red, blood gushing out. She did it to her other arm, this process was repeated a couple of times until the warning bell rang. Lunch was almost over. She put everything back and headed out of the bathroom. Tikki floated into her purse.</p><p>That was the first time. It wasn’t the last.</p><p>_______________________________________________</p><p>“Good morning, Marinette!” Tikki said in her weirdly bright attitude especially for waking up at seven am.</p><p>“Hello, Tikki!” Marinette said in an equally cheerful tone. </p><p>“Have you already taken your shower? I noticed you took off your earrings,” She continued, blissfully unaware of the event that occurred earlier.</p><p>“Yup. Well, we should get to school,” She said trying to change the subject.</p><p>“Wow! You really are changing your life around!” Tikki said clearly referring to the waking up early, not having an unhealthy obsession with Adrien, stopping with trying to prove Lila’s a liar. Marinette smiled.</p><p>“Marinette! Adrien’s here!”</p><p>“Coming, Maman!” She turned to Tikki and gave her a look. Tikki immediately understood what it meant and went into Marinette’s purse.</p><p>Marinette ran outside, not bothering with breakfast. She would be gone soon, might as well break their habits now.</p><p>“Hey! Are you okay?” Marinette was a bit surprised that Adrien could tell something was up.</p><p>“Yeah! Of course. Why?”</p><p>“I just thought Lila might be bullying you again.”</p><p>“You know that she stopped weeks ago,” She pointed out. He raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>“Just making sure that my friend is fine.” </p><p>“Well, she’s fine! Better, even.”</p><p>“Glad to hear that.” She smiled at him. They walked to class together, smiling and laughing. That stopped as soon as they reached the classroom. </p><p>“Here’s to another day in hell!” Marinette cheered when Adrien said that.</p><p>They went into class, sat down and paid attention when Mme. Bustier entered.</p><p>Marinette seemed like she was paying attention, but really she was planning something extreme. Something that would change everyone’s lives. </p><p>Marinette barely noticed when it was lunch.</p><p>“Mari?” Adrien shook her gently.</p><p>“Huh? What?” </p><p>“It’s lunch! Wanna go grab sandwiches and smoothies?”</p><p>“Sounds great!” They walked to the shop a block away. When they got there, Marinette made one of her usual excuses.</p><p>“I’m really not hungry. At all. I had a huge breakfast! My parents made these great croissants!” That last part wasn’t a lie. Her parents did make some croissants. And they were great, anything Marinette’s parents made was great!</p><p>“Sounds great! But, you won’t be able to eat anything for the rest of the day.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” He eyed her warily. She just smiled at him. He wasn’t convinced, but there was no evidence so he shrugged. He still bought her a smoothie, though. Marinette drank it. When they walked back to school, they heard some of Lila’s lies.</p><p>“Then, Clara came out of nowhere and asked me to help her with her music videos. So, I was the new choreographer.”</p><p>“Do you think she’s ever even danced? Professionally?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“She’s danced around any subject that doesn’t involve her. Does that count?” Marinette said. Adrien snickered. Lila saw them and glared at Marinette. Marinette’s face fell. She subconsciously looked at her arms.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Adrien’s eyes narrowed in on Lila. Marinette felt her walls and smile come back onto her face.</p><p>“Fine. Just remembered how the whole class hates me.”</p><p>“I don’t hate you and I’m apart of the class which means the entire class doesn’t hate you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Adrien. Only ninety-nine percent of the class hates me,” She said with a smile.<br/>
He matched hers.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” He said with a bow. Marinette couldn’t help, but feel that this was familiar. But, the only person who did this was. No. It can’t be. Chat Noir. Adrien and Chat Noir both had blond hair, made terrible puns, bowed, gave cheesy nicknames to Marinette. Adrien’s hand. It had a ring on it. All Marinette needed was a closer look at it. </p><p>“We should go inside.” This broke Marinette out of her jail of thoughts. She nodded. She would find out during class. She threw away her empty cup on her way in.</p><p>They sat down. He picked up his pencil and started writing something that was on the board. His ring was on that hand. Marinette saw the ring. She recognized the ring as the one she saw on her partner. HE WAS CHAT NOIR!!!</p><p>Oh god. The two boys that she could always count on were the same person. He was going to lose his friend and partner on the same night. Tonight. Marinette fretted over this until class was over. </p><p>“Well, I need to go to my photoshoot. I hate this so much,” He said whilst getting up.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I’ll text you tomorrow. Maybe we can hang out after my piano lessons.”</p><p>“Okay.” He was about to leave.</p><p>“Wait!” He turned around.</p><p>“I love you.” He was surprised, but his face turned genuine when he said something.</p><p>“I love you, too.” He left with a grin on his face. Marinette, however, was sad that this was the last time she would see Adrien. Or the school. Or anything outside of her bedroom.</p><p>Hours later, Marinette had completed all of her commissions. Her homework was left untouched. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Tikki.” Tikki turned around and looked confused.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I wasn’t a good guardian or a good Ladybug.” Tikki began to reassure her.</p><p>“I just wanted to say I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, Marinette. What are you-“ A loud bang cut Tikki off.</p><p>“Can you go look around?” Marinette was glad that her distraction worked. She knew it wasn’t an Akuma, this would give her enough time to execute her plan. Tikki nodded and flew out. Marinette went to the bathroom with her knife. She sat at the edge of her bathtub and slit her throat. </p><p>Tikki flies in. It’s too late. </p><p>Tikki doesn’t accept that and flies as fast as she can towards Adrien. She tells Adrien everything. Adrien’s too late. </p><p>Marinette’s parents find Marinette They are too late. </p><p>They drive to the hospital. The hospital is too late.</p><p>Adrien doesn’t come to school after the news breaks or the day after that, or the day after that. Before Adrien leaves for good, he screams at Lila and people realize what happened. What happened to Marinette. Lila runs away.</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't been seen since Marinette's death. Hawkmoth hasn't been seen either. The heroes win.</p><p>But it feels like they lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Consequences of Marinette Dupain-Cheng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alya's thoughts about the death of her ex-best friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya was having a great day. Best day ever, actually. Lila was going to introduce her to her reporter friends. Alya would officially be recognized as a reporter. Alya practically jumped up the stairs. She ran into the classroom. She looked around for Lila, she hadn’t come in yet. She went and sat down. While she was looking around, she saw something or more like she didn’t see someone. Or someones. Adrien and Marinette were missing. Showoffs. Attention-seekers. Jealous. </p><p>She was a bit weirded with her thoughts. It was almost. Automatic? That sounded stupid. She just felt she should. Wow. She was just used to it. Was Marinette used to it? Was Adrien?</p><p>“Ugh, get out of my head,” Alya groaned.</p><p>“Oh no, Alya, are you okay?” Said a sickly sweet voice. Alya’s head snapped upwards and all previous thoughts went out the window.</p><p>“Lila! Oh my god, have you talked to the reporter people yet?”</p><p>“Not yet. But, I will soon! We’re going to FaceTime later! I will be putting in an amazing word for you. I already sent them your Ladyblog They might not like the name.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It sounds a bit fangirly! It’s not your fault! It’s mine, I should have told you before! God, I’m a horrible person!” Everyone stopped doing whatever it was that they were doing and came over to comfort Lila almost like a trance. The girls glared at Alya for making Lila sad. Alya was taken back. What was happening? Is this what Marinette felt like? Ugh, why was Marinette in her brain again? </p><p>“No, Lila! You are the best person here! The fact that you even thought to mention my name was amazing! Some people wouldn’t even have it in their realm of possibility!” The girls’ expression softened but they still had their eyes fixed on Alya. Lila hugged Alya and all her thoughts disappeared again. Lila was amazing. The best. What if Marinette was right? What the fuck, brain. Lila was beautiful. A kind soul. Who has done a lot of amazing things for the world. What about proof? No! Lila was right. Marinette was wrong. Lila has never lied. Except for that one time. That was because of her lying disease. Does she have a lying disease? SHUT UP. SHUT UP. Lila has a tendency to make sure Alya didn’t think of Marinette. That was a good thing, right? Right. Right?</p><p>“Thank you, Alya for being there for me against some people,” Lila said before glancing at Marinette’s seat. Adrien was sitting there. He had bags under his red eyes. He was wearing a hoodie. When did he do that? What do you care, Alya. After driving away your real friends, you now care about their emotions? SHUT UP. The school bell distracted Alya from her weird thoughts.</p><p>Mme. Bustier walked in with a solemn look on her face.</p><p>“To your seats, please,” Everyone ran to their seats. Lila had a look of distaste on her face, Alya was the only one who noticed. “I have some horrible news,” Alya noted that Marinette hadn’t come in yet. That was normal, after all, Alya had to call her fifty times before she woke up. That was a year ago, though. They were now eighteen. </p><p>“Mme. Bustier? Marinette isn’t here, shouldn’t you mark her as late?” Lila asked with a small smirk.</p><p>“I - I, uh, um,” She sighed. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng is dead.” Alya let out a sob. Most of the class was horrified. Lila’s mouth was agape. The only one who was fine was Adrien. Well, fine was a loose term. He was blank. There were no emotions behind his eyes. Even Chloé was shocked. Alix raised her hand. Mme. Bustier allowed her to speak.</p><p>“What happened?” She asked the question everyone was dreading.</p><p>“She-she - Marinette killed herself last night. She, uh slit her, her throat,” Mme. Bustier looked like she was going to be sick. Alya was going to be sick. So were her classmates. All except two, Adrien and Lila. Why was Lila smirking? </p><p>“I - I’ll be back.” Ten minutes later and she was not back. People didn’t know what to do, emotions were going high. No one was akumatized, thankfully. How? Gabriel had a deadline due today. He needed to hurry up so he couldn’t do it, no matter how sad people were. Abruptly, Adrien got up and started to leave the room.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Lila said, her voice was nice, sweet, nothing like Alya expected. Adrien turned around and glared at Lila.</p><p>“I can’t stand to be here for another second. Especially with all of you. You say you’re sad, but guess what? You all are the reason, Marinette fucking died. Because of you. Because of how you fucking bullied her! You believed a girl who has a fucking lying disease over the girl who would gladly bend over backwards to help anyone of you! I am ashamed to say that I ever even met you! Especially you!” He pointed at Lila. Lila tried to speak, but Adrien cut her off.</p><p>“How do you feel? Knowing that you were the reason that Marinette killed herself. I hope you’re fucking proud of yourself, of what you accomplished by lying! I know that you threatened her and I can’t believe you followed through! Alya, have you ever even thought of checking your sources before uploading those interviews? Jagged is allergic to cats and has been since he was four years old! Prince Ali only volunteers at children’s hospitals! He has never done an environmental charity! Rose, you know him! Why don’t you ask him? And has Lila ever followed through with her promises? No! She hasn’t done a single thing for anyone ever!” Alya protested. </p><p>“Yes, she has! She put in a good word for me with her reporter friends!”</p><p>“Oh really? Lila, why don’t you show us some proof? What are their names? Huh?” Lila froze. Everyone told her to do it.</p><p>“I, uh, my phone’s dead.”</p><p>“I have a charger, give me your phone,” Adrien said. Alya took Lila’s phone and it was on, it was at eighty percent. Why did Lila lie? It’s probably her lying disease act up again. But. SHUT UP.</p><p>“Lila, your phone isn’t even close to dead.”</p><p>“It’s - I thought it was.”</p><p>“Oh,” Alya didn’t believe her, why didn’t she? </p><p>“Unlock it,” Adrien was done. With this. With school. With Lila.</p><p>“This is an invasion of privacy!”</p><p>“Scared, Rossi?” Chloé said. Lila gritted her teeth.</p><p>“Fine! I hate you so much!” No one knew who it was directed at. </p><p>“Let’s look at your contacts. There’s no one here except this class and your mom. Messages, exact same. Calls, there’s one different one here. It’s an unknown number. I’m going to call Jaggad, let’s see if he knows you.” He called Jagged and Jagged picked up.</p><p>“Adrien! How’s my rock n’ roll niece?”</p><p>“Can we talk about that later?” Adrien’s face was sad.</p><p>“Okay. That’s not rock n’ roll of ya.”</p><p>“Have you ever heard of Lila Rossi? The girl who rescued your cat and then, you wrote a song about her.”</p><p>“About a less than eighteen-year-old girl? That’s pedophilia, right? I could get in some serious trouble for that! The only people I’ve ever written a song about were Ladybug, my mom and Penny! I’ve never even had a cat! I’m allergic! You know this! The only cat that I’ve been near is Chat Noir! Oh, I should write a song about him! Anyway, tell this Liar Ross that I will be suing her for defamation of character! Tell Mari that I said hi!” Before Adrien could say anything, Jagged had hung up. Adrien had to call Jagged back immediately in private.</p><p>“Well, Rose, why don’t you text Prince Ali! He should clear some things up. I’m leaving. Hopefully, I’ll never have to see any of you again!” With that, he walked out of the classroom. No one saw the tears threatening to spill from his eyes once again. No one heard his comments about how he failed her, how he should have done better, how his lady was gone and there was no reason to live anymore. All the class saw was red from anger at Lila. They were blind once again. Awoken from the lies, but still blind about the things happening in front of them. Lila still had them blinded, they were just no longer under her spell.</p><p>“Max, you wear glasses, that napkin wouldn’t have hit your eye,” Markov said.</p><p>“How did I believe her?” Max groaned.</p><p>“So you don’t know my idol, Michael Phelps?” Alix said as a test.</p><p>“Of course, I do! I’ve been friends with him forever! He’s great at rollerblading!”</p><p>“Anyone with half a brain knows that Michael Phelps is a swimmer!” Kim added. </p><p>“Nathaniel! I know the artist and writer for that Ladybug comic that you really like!” Lila said ignoring the rest of them.</p><p>“Yeah, I know you do.”</p><p>“You believe me?” Lila was surprised.</p><p>“Yeah! Because I am the artist! Marc is the writer! You know, my boyfriend!”</p><p>“Ugh. You two are dating? That’s disgusting,” Lila said before she could stop herself.</p><p>“How fucking dare you? I get that you’re a liar but a homophobe too!” Juleka screamed. Alya was in shock the entire time. She believed Lila over Marinette, the girl who had always been there for her and now Marinette was dead. She heard Rose say something about Prince Ali not knowing a Lila Rossi. She felt Nino’s arms around her. He was saying something, but Alya wasn’t listening. She let go of Nino and ran out. </p><p>She ran and ran until she stopped. She was in front of the bakery. She was out of breath. Everywhere she looked there was Marinette. Marinette and Alya entering the bakery. Marinette and Alya walking to school. Marinette and Alya sitting on a park bench. Alya ran home. </p><p>She didn’t come out of the house for a week. She didn’t come out of the house when Adrien killed himself. She didn’t come out of the house when it was announced Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth. She only came out of the house when Marinette’s funeral was taking place. It was raining. A fitting mood. She watched from a distance. She wasn’t allowed to be at the funeral. She was a horrible friend. She was the worst. She was a disappointment. She saw her classmates there. She saw a bluenette. She didn't go up to them. As soon as the funeral was over, she turned around and went home.</p><p>While she was walking home, she saw Marinette on the bathroom floor. She saw her actions, her consequences. That was the first time she had doubts. If only, she could have been cured of Lila's spell earlier. She took the route she and Marinette always went on whilst going home. She saw her smile as clear as day, the last time she ever saw it, a whole year ago. Before Marinette broke. Before Alya let the spell consume her. This was the tipping point for Alya.</p><p>She let her emotions run free, Hawkmoth was gone. But so were Ladybug and Chat Noir. </p><p>At least they won in the end. But at what cost?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're welcome.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: basicbiseuxalbitch</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>